Lucifer's Hell Games
by wildkatz
Summary: Lucifer is waiting for John to come back to Hell. John is watched by demons & angels. Mammon is trying to return to Earth while John finds himself dying and lost to all the world and in Hell. Can he escape? Or will he succumb to the devil's pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucifer's Hell Games**

**Wild: Hey everybody, its wildkatz! I'm so excited to be writing this story! I've always wanted to do a Lucifer X John fic, since I've never really seen any. I've only ever seen Chas and John.**

**Lucifer: Well, that's about to change, right kitty?**

**Wild: *gulps* Please enjoy the story!**

_**Bold italics = demon talking**_

_Italics = thoughts_

**I**

_Damn, how many god damn times do I have to go through this crap, _John Constantine thought, exorcising yet another demon sent from Hell by Mammon, the Son of the Devil to get rid of him.

He stomped on the ashes of the demon and poured holy water on it, panting. He had been working nonstop it seemed ever since Mammon's failed attempt to come to Earth through Angela, a powerful psychic and new friend to John Constantine. He had helped her solve her twin sister's suicide case, and gave up his soul to get her to heaven.

And just as Lucifer had begun dragging him to Hell, God had forgiven him. Yet just as John had found himself at Heaven's doors, Lucifer had dug out the cancer from his lungs and made him continue living. How he wished he had just died?

And now, here he was, back to the way he had been before, smoking again and sending back the demons to the pits of Hell where they belonged…where he belonged.

_Lucifer,_ he thought with anger and shuddered at the memory of the angel of death he had met many times now. He remembered the words Lucifer had said, of how john's was the only soul Lucifer would come to collect himself.

"A theme park of red, huh?" John muttered, flicking closed his lighter and breathing out a long puff of smoke. He breathed in and looked up at the full moon. It would soon be time for the blood red moon, which only came once every few years and last about a week. And it was also one of the worst times for him. Demons became even more powerful on the week of the red moon, and he found that even powerful demons could make some sort of connection.

He sighed and rubbed his neck in agony and began his long walk back towards his apartment, considering going to a bar and drinking. He hadn't slept in days from being attacked by demons and keeping under angel's radars.

He had found that since Gabriel had been stripped of his powers, some more angels had fallen, but landed on earth with their wings and powers fully in tack. And now they were tracking them for their Lord, a.k.a Lucifer. It seemed that everywhere he went, he knew they watched over him, keeping tabs on him for their leader.

John took another long drawl from his cigarette, finding the nicotine a comforting thing in his lungs. He already knew what had happened last time he had smoked, yet he still found it very hard to break his habit. And here he was, back at stage one. He just prayed that this time, he would indeed go to heaven the next time he died.

He walked along beneath the moonlight and let the smoke of his cigarette rise to the dark sky, aware of the eyes watching him.

_**I**_

Demonic eyes watched one John Constantine walking along beneath the full moon, sensing his Lord's presence resonating off his form. He sniffed the air carefully, rushing after him through the night; as were his orders to follow the male.

He had been ordered by the Lord of Hell himself to stalk Constantine's every move.

Constantine. It was a name that all demons knew in Hell. The one soul who had been into Hell at least three to four times, and every time, had left it just the same as he had come. John Constantine was a danger to any demon walking in Hell or on Earth. He had exorcised hundreds, and stories had spread amongst every demon. But none knew more of Constantine than the one who desired his very body and soul.

_**Move out, **_the demon growled to his companions. They all growled and hissed confirmation then took to the sky, soaring over buildings. The lights flickered after them as they went, smirking evilly when humans down below gasped when the lights shuddered.

The demon continued to follow Constantine, watching, examining, and recording everything. He accepted the times when Lord Lucifer desired to see through his eyes as his second. Even now with Lord Mammon's mother still residing in Hell as Queen, Lucifer wasn't know for keeping his interest in anything…except John Constantine.

**I**

John disappeared into his apartment, losing the demon trailing behind him. He had known they were following him, but he could guess a few reasons. And instead of drawing the attention of possible fifty or so demons to him, he thought it better to hide.

Hiding was one thing he had recently become good at, despite how much he hated it. He hated having to move within the shadows, and how he had become a regular watcher where he had once gone everywhere he desired.

Yet now, he watched everything carefully. He visited Chas' grave often, and found himself crying each time. But it wasn't often he ever got enough time to mourn before a demon would try and attack in his time of weakness.

He tossed his black jacket onto the bed and loosened his tie. He stifled and tossed his nub of a cigarette into the ash tray and breathed out a large puff of smoke. He closed his eyes, leaning back his head, sensing how many demons hovered outside. He groaned and lit up another cigarette and peeled back the sleeves on his arms, staring at the tattoos watching him back.

**I**

Lucifer watched from beneath the Earth in Hell, seeing through his second's eyes as he watched John. He sat back on his throne, staring at the one soul and body he desired to make yield and roll in pain and pleasure.

_Do it, John. John, do it, _he thought, breathing in deeply as his form slowly began changing to its younger, original form. He used the older form when making special appearances. However, he preferred this younger form of when he had fallen from Heaven.

Long black hair curled down his back, flowing like a stream and dark red eyes watched intently. He shifted, hearing his current lover enter the room. She had been a whore that murdered a man who betrayed her. In death, she had become a succubus and, in turn, became one of Lucifer's harems of lovers. Even though he did have a Queen, neither of them cared what the other did. And so, here was his current.

"Master," she crooned, sashaying over to his throne and kneeling down beside him, leaning her head against his thigh. She stared at the image of his John, but he didn't pay her any mind, even when she shimmied up his body, kissing the tattoos on his neck. "Who is he? A stupid human?"

"Someone very, very special," he drawled, continuing to stare at Constantine even as she began her only little games with his body. He didn't move, just watched.

"I thought I was special," she whined, rubbing along his side seductively, looking over her shoulder at him heatedly while she stripped away her clothing, revealing her lusty body to his gaze. He smirked slowly and held out his hand, to which she immediately melded into, situating herself on his lap to kiss his lips.

"You are special, little vixen…he's just more special," Lucifer responded then said, "Now go find someone else to play with for now, sweetie. I'm busy."

She looked at him like she'd been slapped. She stumbled back off his lap and gathered her clothing. She cast a glare at the mirror showing John's image then stormed out, anger rolling off her in waves.

Lucifer paid her no heed and leaned forward to reach to touch the mirror, caressing the glass while imagining it was John's actual face.

"Soon enough, John; you're soul belongs to me…and soon, oh very, very soon, John Constantine, you will be here with me. You will be mine."

**I**

**Wild: Well, there is my beginning, kids! I'd say I'm pretty happy with where my first chapter went! I think I made Lucifer sound like a pretty good creeper, though I'd say he probably already is even in the movie.**

**Angela: Wild will be posting the next chapter very soon, but it all depends on how much school work she gets loaded down with at school. So pray that she will have very little and that her next chapter will be longer and even better.**

**Wild: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucifer's Hell Games**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back again! I'm sad to see that nobody has given me a review for this story, but I am determined to see this story through! I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I am going to continue! I do not own Constantine, and if I did, there'd be some Lucifer and John moments. PLEASE R&R!**

_**Bold italics = demon talking**_

_Italics = thoughts_

**II**

John stood in Hell, feeling the fire scorching his back. He looked around frantically. What was he doing here? He hadn't died, and he hadn't meant to come back. He saw the demons on Hell prowling towards him.

He gasped, eyes widening in surprise. He immediately turned around and began running away, frightened and scared. Why was he frightened? He was a wielder of the hand of God. He exorcised demons, and brought judgment down upon them.

_**John Constantine. Welcome back to Hell, **_the demons growled menacingly. They snapped their teeth, their eyes piercing his soul, shaking him to his core. This tight sensation in his chest…was it fear? _**Constantine…**_

He looked around and saw the faces of the dead flashing before his eyes. He yelled hoarsely in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his head in pain. _**John Constantine…Constantine.**_

"I am…John Constantine," he whispered, his eyes becoming hard. "And this is a dream. I am not in Hell."

_**No, you're in Hell, john Constantine. You are in HELL, **_the voices hissed.

He shook his head and stood up slowly, turning to face the demons prowling and charging towards him.

"I am not in Hell…these are my memories," he said, clenching his fist. He stared at the demons and stood his ground. He watched as the demons ran towards him until his eyelids began drooping closed. The howling of the demons became faint and he came around to consciousness.

He lay on his couch, his head draped over his forehead and his shirt open wide. He stared around his apartment, the blinds closed and the shadows of human forms passing over him. He stared, trying to still the frantic beating of his heart.

"It was only a dream," he muttered to himself. Yet even then, he looked down at his chest, almost seeing Lucifer's hands buried in his skin, digging the cancer from his lungs. His stomach clenched as bile rose in his throat. So close to heaven, and yet that bastard had ripped it all from him.

"The only soul, huh? What a laugh," he said and heaved himself to his feet, shrugging into his usual dress suit. He strode out the door and into the street. He imagined it was time to pay Papa Midnight a little visit.

**II**

The demon watched silently from the shadows, once again trailing Constantine. It was unusual for the male to be out walking this late at night. It wasn't a part of his normal routine. He would go to his job, stop at the supermarket if he was out of cigarettes, and go home and stay there.

Where could he be going? The demon thought this over as he trailed behind, disguising himself as a human male. Greasy brown hair clung to his skull and his skin felt too tight for his comfort.

He turned sharply around a corner so as not to lose Constantine, and watched from the corner of the building as he entered some sort of night club. He watched John Constantine enter inside, and he frowned deeply. What was this place?

He inhaled and froze. These scents…they were half-breeds and demons.

_He's walking right into a death trap! _The demon thought frantically, staring back around the corner. _Doesn't he know that there are both demons and angels in there? Is he suicidal? Oh wait…yeah, he was twice, why not three? _He breathed in deeply then stepped out into the street light, striding towards the door to the club.

He was stopped by a guard, who held up a card with a smoking frog at a pond, fishing. He took once glance at it then said, "Two locks and a hundred lambs lost at sea." The guard nodded, putting the card back into his pile, unhooking a red rope.

He nodded in gratitude and walked inside, inhaling deeply to locate Constantine. But it seemed he had lost the scent in an ocean of a hundred other scents. Not only were demons and half-breeds here – humans were there too.

Smoke floated in the air, spiraling in funny shapes and rings. The smells of alcohol, blood, lust, and sex wafted into his nostrils. It reeked, and it took some restraint to not reach up and pinch his nose.

_Your mission is to watch John Constantine, not to dwindle, _he thought and moved around. He didn't make it too far in his search until he got stopped by a man at the bar, obviously drunk.

He stared at him (the man) in confusion and bewilderment. The man smelled like a human and alcohol.

"Can I help you with something?" he (demon) asked, arching an eyebrow. The human stared at him then whistled to the bartender, who instantly brought two beers.

"Sit down and have a drink. You're obviously new here, so it's on me," the man said, roughly pulling him down into his seat. The demon stared at this human who had not only stopped him from his mission, unkindly pulled him down into a chair, but also had the strength to even do such a thing.

"What's yer name, newbie?" the man asked, popping the top off his beer and tipping it back, gulping half of it down. The demon stared at him, quickly thinking through all the names he had ever heard. It had been a long time since he became a demon, and he didn't remember his true name. So he quickly came up with one.

"Darren," he said quickly, giving himself a new name to go by. He did like the sound of it after all.

"Darren," the man said, as if testing the name on his tongue. He stared straight ahead, an expression of deep thought on his face. "Well, Darren, my name is Azarel. I'm a regular here."

Darren grunted, not really understanding what he was still doing here in this seat and not tracking down Constantine. But he found his interest piqued at how this human possessed the strength to pull a demon. Perhaps it was from Darren being in his human form?

"Anyway, bartender. Another beer, please," Azarel called, waving his hand. The bartender was instantly there, saying something to the human male. Darren watched carefully, trying to figure out what it was about this man, and how he was so calm amongst demons and angels.

_Or does he even know? _He thought.

"I do know," Azarel responded then froze. Darren's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked at the human. "I mean, I know that you must be from out of town. Uh, nobody really dresses like that here in the city and smells like that."

Darren arched an eyebrow and looked down at his outfit. He hadn't really taken notice of it. He was in a black and white flannel shirt and tight jeans with boots. He grunted and eyed Azarel carefully.

"Uh, no, I'm from the- uh, country," he said, tripping over his own tongue.

Azarel nodded and quickly downed the rest of his beer then stood up just as swift. He tossed a few bills onto the counter and called to the bartender, "I'm paying for mine and his, Joe! See ya later!"

"Night, Azarel! See ya tomorrow!" the bartender, Joe, called out from serving a half-breed a glass of scotch.

Azarel turned back to Darren and gave a carefree smile, patting him on the back. Darren withheld the shudder at the tingling that flashed through his body from the spot on his backside.

"See ya later, Darren. Maybe I'll see you on another night during the red moon."

And before Darren could turn around and demand what he meant, Azarel had disappeared. Darren stared at the empty spot then at the bottle of beer in his hand. He sat there for a moment and finally downed the rest of his bottle and went in search of John Constantine, all the while trying to figure out the mystery of the man named Azarel.

**II**

Constantine walked into Midnight's office, tossing away the last of his cigarette.

"And here I had thought you wouldn't be idiotic enough to start that disgusting habit of yours, John," Midnight said, leaning back in his chair, sipping his glass of scotch. He still looked as young as he had years ago. John chuckled and plopped down in the chair before him.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm a contradiction to the term old habits die hard," John said, lighting up another smoke. He puffed out the haze and looked at his dear old friend. "So, what news do you have?"

Midnight stared at the man who sat before him. John had been nothing but a boy when he'd first encountered Hell. And even then, the time spent there must have been horrific. After two suicide attempts, it was surprising to hear of a third. Yet the man still kept his job as an exorcist, fighting away the devils that plagued him.

"John, you sure you should still be doing this? I mean, I know your apprentice just passed, but," Midnight started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't remind me, Midnight. I'm not here to listen to your ranting. I'm here for information," he growled, staring Midnight down. "I've had demons trailing me constantly, and half-breeds stalking my every move. Not to mention devils to Mammon now placing a freaking bulls-eye on my ass."

Midnight gave John a warning look about his language but inhaled slowly.

"I've haven't really heard any sort of valid information. Only little bits and pieces of rumors here and there."

"Anything could help me, Midnight," John retorted, tapping the ash off his cigarette, watching the balance keeper. Midnight stared at Constantine for a long time before finally starting to speak.

"There is talk of Mammon trying to find another way to get onto Earth. I haven't exactly heard how, but it deals with an old prophecy long forgotten in the Devil's Bible. I'm still trying to find out what prophecy exactly," Midnight began.

"What else?"

"How do you know there is more?"

"I just know."

Midnight stared at him before laughing, smirking at John.

"Sharp as ever. Good…the angels and demons have started coming down to try and keep your soul to their Lords. Demons for Lucifer, and angels for their beloved God," Midnight began. "Heaven and Hell have started to clash on Heaven, especially when that woman almost brought on the Earth destruction through her womb."

"Angela had no choice. What is done is done, and she is living a semi-normal life. She's even dating someone now," John snapped, looking Midnight hard in the eye. Midnight arched an eyebrow, leaning back further in his chair to stare.

"It's been some time since I've seen that look in your eye, John. Maybe having this event occur was better than I believed," Midnight said, and watched John's nostrils flare with fury. "Anyway, if I happen to get any urgent news updates, I'll be sure to give you a ring…John; this battle is becoming a lot more complicated than you or I."

"No shit," John said calmly, standing up. He put out his cig and walked towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. Midnight couldn't help the laugh when he heard Constantine's gracious parting words. "Damn right it's become more complicated. It's called I have demons riding my freaking' ass 24/7."

**II**

John stalked through the streets with irritation flooding out of his every pore. Rage was flaring inside his being, and his latest wounds begun to burn with fire. He panted and stopped at a traffic light, waiting for the walking light to turn green.

He flipped out a cigarette and lit it ablaze. He let out a stream of smoke and went into a coughing fit. His chest still hurt, but he made no comment to Midnite or anyone else on the matter. He wasn't about to get kicked out of a good paying job that could terminate some of his piling bills.

He snorted and strode across the walking lane, glancing both ways when he sensed the presence of demons and angels coming together somewhere very close to him. He stopped in the middle of the walkway, frozen in place. He stood there, looking both ways frantically, trying to locate it.

_**John Constantine…we see you. We hear you. We smell you, **_the demons taunted and he grunted, walking on with deliberate slowness. How amusing this was starting to become; demons now talking to him directly. He glanced over his shoulder and picked up the pace, seeing the same guy from an hour ago trailing behind him.

"Funny, I hear and see you too. But I don't have your damn good senses…I don't need them that much," he said to the wind, letting his voice carry. Dark chuckles echoed all around him, and he walked faster.

_**You running, Constantine? How valiant you really are; and how did our Lord take any sort of interest in a pathetic weakling like you? **_The teasing turned to dark, venomous taunting, and he grinned. The end of his cigarette burned with sparking embers as he turned a corner, heading for the desolate part of town.

_**I don't know. God ask himself yourself when I send you back to Hell.**_

_**You can try…**_

**XX**

_**A/N: Well, I would like to thank Semjaza, my first reviewer for this story! I'm glad that you're giving my story a chance, even if you don't like the pairing. I know it can be difficult to do that, especially since I am like that myself. As for this chapter, I know it still isn't very long, but I at least tried to make it longer than the last. Please review and give me your opinions, suggestions, critiques, and everything else between. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucifer's Hell Games**

_**So far: Constantine is being watched by both angels and demons, torn between God of Heaven and Lucifer of Hell. Both desire his soul, and try to reserve it for themselves. But as he goes it alone through his waging battle, he tries to find where he ultimately belongs. Heaven? Or Hell? Which will triumph?**_

**Wild: Well, I am happy to see that I now have two reviews! Thank you so much! Hopefully this means good things for the future! Plus, I would like to introduce someone that is special to me. Greet Aiya-chan!**

**Aiya: his! I'm Wild's evil twin sister! So review or else I'll do Lucifer's job for his and take your soul, toss it into the pits of Hell for the demons to eat you alive and watch you burn.**

**Wild: Please excuse her, and enjoy. **

**Aiya: REIVIEW! *demon tongue flicks out of her mouth***

_**Bold italics = demon talking**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_**III**_

"Die," John muttered, firing bullets into the demons launching themselves at him like rockets. Their cries and roars were faint and muted in his ears, and their bodies hurtled at him in slow motion, not fazing him in the slightest. If anything, it bored him. He had grown used to this sound; the sound of their anger; their fury; their hate; their pain and suffering.

It was all normal to him now.

_I'm beginning to feel nothing, no matter what sort of being I demolish, _he thought, panting as he poured holy water on the few remaining, watching them scream and hiss, flying towards him.

"Die, Exorcist!" they roared, but were shot between the eyes or in the heart, disintegrating their souls back into the deepest pits of Hell. They shrieked and glared at him, pointing accusing fingers at his body. "You…will die!"

"Yeah, when you're in heaven," Constantine snorted, lighting a cigarette. Coffin Hill. It had a stingy aroma that kicked his senses, but the nicotine dulled them at the same time. It gave him a sense of relief from his life, if only for a short moment.

"Your soul belongs to Satan. You will die, exorcist, just like the rest of the miserable human race," the demon laughed before screaming as John shot a bullet into its skull. Its body went limp before fading, disintegrating into dust.

"Yeah, so I've heard," he snorted, walking away smoothly from the scene towards his relaxing apartment. He merely draped his gun over his shoulder while he walked along the desolate sidewalks. He wasn't concerned over any humans that would come by. His route was his and his alone. No one else came by this side of town.

He heard the swooshing of the wind and the constant buzzing and flickering of the street lights. He stopped and sighed, inhaling the foul scent of a half-breed. His nose wrinkled in distaste and he turned, only to be met with the cruel eyes of Balthazar.

Constantine growled and slowly lowered his head gun, looking with distaste at the half demon.

"Hello John," Balthazar drawled, smirking at John's tired face. "You look tired John. Have you been pulling all nighters again? That is bad for your health."

"So is the whole damn world-bad for my health," he grunted, turning and puffing on his cigarette. "What the hell do you want, Balthazar?"

Balthazar grinned at John and moved to stand beside him, smiling evilly.

"What I want?" he drawled, "is to put an end to all this fighting…and for this world to be totally annihilated and controlled by the demons of Hell and ruled by Mammon, the true leader and owner of this land."

John smirked at Balthazar and said, chuckling humorously, "You are one crazy son of a bitch, aren't ya?"

Balthazar laughed and said, "Sorry, I was born to no female, only from the darkest ashes of human pain."

John sighed and pulled out his cigarette and blew a steady stream of smoke from his lungs, coughing roughly.

"Damn, you sound terrible, Johnny," Balthazar said in wonder, stuffing his hands into his designer pants pockets and striding past Constantine. He chuckled and stopped, leaning back against a street lamp, whose light bulb flickered at the ominous power radiating off of Balthazar's body. "What do you say to some dinner, huh?"

"What?" John asked in between coughing fits in utter confusion, exasperation, and weariness. He was tired, sore, and ready to collapse. But some food and a few good shots of scotch and rum did sound pleasant. The only issue with this picture was that it was Balthazar, a ruthless half-demon who he had almost killed and sent back to hell, was the one offering such a luxurious opportunity. Why did it have to be him? Why did it always have to be a demon? Why not a girl?

"Come on, Johnny. It'll be just like the good ole days. Remember?" Balthazar asked, his eyes flashing. John shuddered as he remembered the days he had mingled amongst the demons and was always battling with the ever irritating Balthazar, who had found it "amusing" to mess with his head.

"I remember all too well," John muttered and stored away his gun and dropped his cigarette onto the sidewalk, grinding it beneath my boot. "I'll play your little game, Balthazar, but know this…you try anything, and I'll blow your head off and your heart to smithereens."

He didn't give Balthazar another glance as he strode past him towards a fine bar where he knew it would be nothing but humans, and where he at least could eat something edible. He also ignored all snide comments directed at his backside.

"I wouldn't dream of it, johnnycakes."

_**III**_

Darren watched from high above, gazing down at the half-breed leading john Constantine away, going on and on about something while the exorcist ignored him promptly. The half-breed strode after Constantine while chattering on and on irritably.

It hurt Darren's ears to listen to his constant chatter, and honestly felt like revealing his presence to kill the damn bugger. But he restrained his annoyance and instead focused his mind on a different topic.

Azarel's face popped into his mind and he found himself contemplating about the young human male. Or could he have been a half-breed? Darren was uncertain; when Azarel had responded so quickly, he could have sworn that he was responding to Darren's thoughts.

_Could he be a mind reader? Or an exorcist like Constantine? _He thought through the possibilities while following the pair down below. He moved through the shadows of the building, watching them.

They entered into a fancy looking Italian restaurant and he cocked his head when a flood of delicious scents intoxicated his senses. He sniffed the air and felt his stomach grumble for food. He growled to himself and his tail uncurled from its position around his belly and waved in the air.

It curled back and forth. It was very similar to a lion's tail, all black with a fluffy tuff at the end. His human features began to melt away into demonic features. Black stripes began to curl up around his cheeks and his hair grew slightly into wispy, wild strands that spiked everywhere.

He watched with cat pupils down at the restaurant and cocked his head while trying to listen to the hushed, quiet conversation going on down in the confined area. His ears twitched as he leaned down over the edge of the building, letting his senses fully take over.

_**III**_

Balthazar smirked as John Constantine sat down before him. The man was still handsome and didn't look as old as he should, despite how much nicotine he inhaled in a day. The man was currently sipping on a glass of scotch mixed with a powerful red wine. It smelled and probably tasted vile, yet John showed no discomfort.

"Tell me, John, how is it that after Lucifer took out that black acid called cancer; you still go back to your habits?" Balthazar asked, spotting the packages inside John's coat pocket. Constantine glanced at Balthazar and snorted.

"Hard to quit; guess his efforts were in vain," John replied, taking a large chug from his glass before setting it down and leaning forward, "now what do you really want to ask, Balthazar. I'm not an idiot as to think that you came here to make idle chit chat."

Balthazar gave him a hurt look and pouted, swirling the white wine that was in his wineglass. It swished like a whirlpool and Balthazar wished that he could see something in it. He glanced up at John's stern face and couldn't help laughing.

"That's so mean of you, john. You're accusing me of doing something or demanding information. Can't I relax like any other human?"

"You're not human-entirely," John snapped, sipping on his drink mixture again, his eyes never straying from Balthazar. The half-breed was a sleazy, sly bastard that John had learned to never trust in his lifetime.

"Entirely," he pointed out, pointing one finger at John. He bluntly noticed it was his middle finger.

"Yeah, right; so I am to believe you're completely innocent?" John asked, leaning forward.

"Yes."

"Bullshit," John said, eyes narrowing before their waitress wandered up to greet them to take their orders. "Uh, I'll have the chicken pasta with a salad. It's okay to smoke in this section, right miss?"

The waitress was astonished by the sudden change and she stuttered, "U-Uh w-well I guess so b-but-uh!"

John had already whipped out hi lighter and a Coffin Hill, lighting it ablaze, smoking in the nicotine. Balthazar waved away the smoke and looked seductively at the girl.

"I'd like the full chicken and pork platter with biscuits and gravy, mashed potatoes, and a cranberry salad with raspberry sauce on the side," he said and flashed a beautiful, dazzling smile. Her face flushed and she nodded vigorously, rushing off to get the order put in and completed immediately. Balthazar gave John a cocky smirk then.

"Bastard," John muttered, inhaling and deflating his smoke while tapping the ash into a tiny tray on the table. He leaned forward and said, "Now then, what is this that I hear about Mammon trying to take over the world again?"

Balthazar' smirk fell slightly, but he quickly recovered while sipping his drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about Constantine."

"Don't go pulling this crap with me Balthazar. It won't end well for you any better than it did last time."

"What? You going to jump across the table and exorcise me."

"Possibility," john said, grinning as Balthazar's face paled slightly. John was not one for kidding or joking; he meant business. Balthazar sniggered and sipped his drink again, this time gulping most of it with greed.

"Well now, John, I'd say you're threatening me won't get you very far on the road that you seek…in fact, it will bring your demise all the faster."

"My demise? Nah, I won't be dying for some time, so you'll be dealing with my sorry as for quite a while longer," John said and puffed on his smoke. He watched Balthazar chuckle and said, "What's so funny, half-breed?"

Balthazar couldn't contain the loud laughter than erupted from him, interrupting many conversations occurring around them. John glanced all around and sighed, glaring at Balthazar for causing unwanted attention.

"The fact that you believe you'll live for so long is hilarious, Constantine…you see, and you won't be living for much longer with all the demons and angels crawling after you. Don't you sense them outside?"

"Of course I do, idiot. I can sense them plain as day, as I have for the past years of my life. What else is new?" John asked, shrugging and tapping the new ashes into the tray with boredom.

Balthazar smirked and nodded as the waitress brought their food, giggling and wiggling her bootie as she sashayed away to the kitchen, casting a flirtatious glance over her shoulder. Balthazar watched with interest before grinning at John's irritated expression.

"You see John…you will die before tomorrow's sun even rises. And the Morning Star will claim your soul, and then the True God of this Earth will rise from the ashes to destroy and conquer this pitiful world. As it is his to claim," Balthazar said, his flesh flashing to its ugly, holey and disgusting image.

Beady black eyes glared into john's cold brown before he tipped back the rest of his drink and stood up, not even touching the exotic smelling food. He fished out his wallet and plopped down a few bills.

"Thanks for the food and the warning, but I've got some news for you, you god damned son of a bitch," John said and leaned close, his smoke moving up and down with his lips. Smoke and alcoholic breath streamed into Balthazar's face. He sat still but coughed in disgust softly. "I won't be dying so easy, or without a fight."

"Then be ready to have a painless fight and a quick death, Constantine."

John snorted and stormed out into the open air, leaving behind untouched food, a content and happy Balthazar, and trudged down the roads while the weight of the half-breed's words sunk into his skull. And his senses became sharper and his spiritual energy gave warning to many surrounding him.

_**III**_

Darren stared down with glowing cat eye at john Constantine's moving form and quickly followed. Yet as he moved, he felt his body slowly being entered from his soul. He willing allowed Lucifer to take over his senses.

_**My Lord Lucifer, **_he said quickly, as the cat eyes turned red. Lucifer's gaze zeroed in on Constantine's back and a deep rumble echoed n his chest. Darren could sense his Lord's interest in the male exorcist and followed quickly, prowling high above.

_**Ah, how lovely it is to hear from you again…uh, what name have you taken on again?**_

_**Darren, my Lord. My name is Darren in this world, **_he replied, the name now rolling smoothly off his tongue like a natural pro.

_**Well Darren, I must congratulate you on a job well done so far. However, pretty soon; tonight actually, you will be relieved of your duties, **_Lucifer said cheerfully, and Darren couldn't help but shudder. John Constantine was doomed by the tone of Lucifer's malicious and excited tone of voice. He almost felt sorry for the human.

_**Yes, my Lord. Would you like for me to continue following him?**_

_**No, you may do as you please for now. Thank you, Darren.**_

_**It' an honor to serve you, my Lord.**_

_**III**_

_**Now go, **_Lucifer said and cut off his link with his Second, Darren. The cat demon came in very handy, as did many of his advanced demons he had stored throughout his kingdom. The demons in the pits of Hell were his children, sharp teeth and killing claws.

But the advanmced were his greatest creations, developed from the very first demons.

He shook his head and reclined in his sleeping quarters, waving his hand. He ran his clawed fingertips through his obsidian black hair while a crystal ball floated over to him. He reached ut and crushed the ball in his hand before scattering the dust. It formed a mirror and revealed an image of John.

He sighed in pleasure and shifted underneath the satin silk of the bed sheets over his groin, feeling arousal flood his bloodstream. He sighed in content as his primal instincts screamed at him to go and steal Constantine.

He reined in his demon and instead watched the image walking through the dark streets, and the pure images of angels following him. He growled softly when he saw many half-breeds following him as well.

"No," he whispered and waved his hands. Instantly, the half-breeds in the mirror were diminished to ash rolling away through the streets like sand. He watched with bloody satisfaction a John stooped over in the street to cough up blood as the nicotine effected his lungs again.

He shifted again to adjust the silk sheets running alone his bare chest and legs. His Queen didn't dare enter his quarters, so he had the luxury of letting his primal, animalistic lust drive his senses into overdrive.

He relaxed back further as he let his hand wander.

"Soon enough, John…wait for me," he said and closed his eyes and imagined the delight he would feel before the night was over. "I will keep you oh so entertained, so as payment; show me a good fight to the finish."

_**III**_

_**Wild: Well, there ya have it! The third chapter is starting to heat things up! and hopefully in a good way.**_

_**Aiya: Oooooo, so even Lucifer can get horny!**_

_**Wild: Aiya!**_

_**Aiya: What? It is just curiosity!**_

_**Wild: Please review and comment to tell me how I did! And please stop touching me, Aiya! St-AH-OP! Perverted evil twin sister on the attack! Run away!**_

_**Aiya: GET BACK HERE!**_


End file.
